


A Little Fluff Never Killed Nobody

by Littlelilith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bellarke, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Law Firm, Law School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelilith/pseuds/Littlelilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I will put any Bellarke fics that pop into my head (likely fluff). </p><p>Most of these will be one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All About the Base

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random neighbors fluff.

There are days when Clarke comes back from the ER, and the only thing she wants to do is pass-out on her bed in all her grime and glory. There are other days, when she comes back that she wants to sit in her shower and scrub off every last bit of said grime and gore, so she can pretend she didn’t get thrown up on by patient what’s his face. 

Then, there are other days, when she returns home with a huge smile on her face, knowing that – yeah, she’s making a difference. Today was not one of those days. 

It was definitely a pass out on the bed and never move again, kinda of day (or night). 

It was 3:00am by the time Clarke actually dragged her feet through the door. She dropped her keys on the apartment floor, too exhausted to hang them from the key ring next to her. She slowly kicked off her shoes and bee-lined for her bedroom. The idea of sinking into a blissful coma was overwhelming. 

She was just two steps away from her room when she hears it: She looks up – yeah, the ceiling is defiantly vibrating. 

It is not the first time, but if she has her way it may be the last. Clarke glares at the ceiling as if it had personally offended her. It’s practically shaking now. If only she had that ability. 

“For fucks sake,” she mutters. She marches back to her front door, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. It is 3 in the morning and this is the fifth time this week Bellamy Blake decided it was a good idea to crank up his satanic base. Who the fuck listens to AC/DC on full blast at 3 in the morning on a Monday?

The answer is no one. 

Clarke practically runs up the flight of stairs to his apartment. This is defiantly not her first visit to her best friends brother’s apartment (and probably not her last). Octavia has tried for years to get the two of them to at least be civil, but has failed much to the groups annoyance and sadistic amusement. 

It’s not Clarke’s fault that Bellamy is self-entitled prick, and if he happens to be obscenely attractive, well, that is just another reason to hate him. Plus, it is not like she hasn’t tried to get along with him. She has tried. She has tried for years! But, every time the two are in the same room, he says something ignorant and infuriating about something as stupid as Anthony and Cleopatra and it sets her off. Who doesn’t believe that Cleopatra must have had multiple lovers? Seriously? She sometimes thinks he does it just to piss her off. 

Plus, there was that one time, in college they got incredibly drunk and ended up having sex in the back of his car. She tries really hard not to remember that. It didn’t help that they passed out in the car, and she constantly cringes when she re-lives the morning after. 

To be fair, she did wake up to coffee and a place that was not her dorm room (she doesn’t really know how she got there or who drove the car). Yeah, Clarke was very familiar with Bellamy Blake, and thanks to Octavia and maybe two other drunken mistakes, his new apartment. That also happened to be right above hers. 

You can’t really blame a girl for hate sex. It’s pretty great. Plus, it’s not like he's a hideous man to look at. All golden brown skin, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes that are just so good-looking it’s disgusting. 

Finally arriving at his floor, Clarke takes a deep breathe attempting to calm her sleep deprived self. How can all their neighbors still be sleeping? How the fuck do you sleep through this?

She bangs her fist on the door. No answer. She tries again. Still nothing. At this point she is wondering how bad of an idea it would be to attempt to kick down the door. She starts slamming her fist with both hands, until finally the door swings open. She must honestly look like a lunatic. 

She glares at the disheveled form in front of her. He looks almost as sleep deprived as herself. 

“The hell Blake? Some of us have jobs.” He gives her a head to toe look, but she doesn’t skip a beat. “Turn off the fucking base or I am going to break it.” His face changes from a look of confusion to amusement, and it pisses her off a little more.

“Listen princess,” he starts. Clarke crosses her arms, waiting for what better be a hell of an explanation. He starts ticking off his fingers,“1) I just finished my dissertation, 2) you and O got me that base, 3) I don’t see anyone else complaining.”

“Maybe, the entire building is deaf.” Clarke retorts as Bellamy just shrugs. Clarke wants to punch the grin right off his face, but her exhaustion is slowly starting to win. “Can you just, please, listen to me for once and turn it off.” She knows she's whining, exhaustion does that to you. “I have been awake for 13hrs and 10hrs before that. Just give me a break.” 

Bellamy’s grin falters. “Whatever you say Princess,” and he waves good-bye shutting the door in front of her. As she retreats back to her apartment, she no longer hears the song or the base. She makes her way back to her room. The last thing she remembers is the pillows engulfing her before everything goes black. 

The next morning, well she thinks it is morning, she hears a tap on her own door. She looks at her clock. It’s noon. She overslept, but it isn’t like she has work today. She walks to her door, still wearing the scrubs from the night before, only to see Bellamy Blake holding Starbucks and a bag of what looks like a lot of bagels. 

“What do you want Bell?”

“Apology breakfast?” 

Clarke eyes the coffee for a few seconds before grabbing it. “You’ve never felt the need to apologize before.” She takes a long sip. Fuck. He got her order right. She ushers him into the apartment. 

“It’s a new day Clarke.” He makes his way to her kitchen island, placing the bag down as he rifles through it. For someone she knows is not a morning person, Bellamy is far too chipper. He’s up to something and she doesn’t have time to figure it out. 

She watches as he removes items from the bag – groceries. It was not just bagels like Clarke thought. If the shock on her face didn’t give it away, maybe it’s the fact she stopped talking. 

“What. Is. This? Am I being punked?” Bellamy smiles. 

“Is it so hard to believe I am trying to do something nice for you?”

“Yes,” Clarke says matter of factly as she makes her way to the couch. “Did Octavia put you up to this?” She knows Octavia gets worried when Clarke has long shifts at the ER, and that would make more sense than Bellamy doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Although, there were a few times in the past few months he’s been doing nice-ish things. 

“She sort of did. She gave me the idea.” Point one for Clarke. “I also wanted to apologize for last night.”

“Again, you have never felt the need to apologize before.” Clarke has made herself comfortable on the couch at this point. 

“Yeah, well that’s because I never wanted to ask you out before.” 

She jumped as she spilt half her coffee on herself and the floor, “You, what?!” She looked down “Fuck.” 

Bellamy comes over quickly with paper towels. “Go change Princess, Ill take care of this.”

“I’m being punked.” She looks down at him as he begins to clean up the spill. 

Bellamy sighs. “You really should change.” He runs his hand through his hair, looking a little exasperated. It’s rare that he is actually looking up at her. Clarke could feel the coffee seeping through her sports bra already; luckily it wasn’t actually that hot. 

He stands up mid cleaning and far too close to her coffee covered self. “Griffin, I like you. I finished my dissertation. I have time. You’re busy as ever, and I’m a moron. Now please, go change.” Clarke glares at him and marches to her room, still skeptical about basically everything. 

She hates Bellamy Blake. He’s infuriating and stupid and like he said “a moron,” but yeah, she likes him (sometimes). Why do people gravitate towards the people they hate most? She bangs her head against the wall repeatedly buying time before she has to go back to her living room. 

He’s Octavia’s older annoying brother. Yeah, they always team up together when they go to laser tag or play videogames, but it’s because they have an understanding, that they want to win. Not because they have any actual feelings for each other. They just like to destroy everyone in their path – together. 

Yeah, they make a good team, but so do her an Octavia when they go shopping or her and Raven when they had Chem together in college. 

She must have been in her room longer then she thought because she hears a soft knock on her bedroom door. “Clarke, don’t overthink it.”

“I’m not overthinking it!” She can basically feel him smirking through the door.

“One date. If it sucks, everything goes back to normal.” Clarke sighs. “It’s not like our personalities are going to change that much on a single date, that’s not how dating works.”

“I know that’s not how dating works,” she snaps back. It’s not like their friends would care. Half of them have been trying to get them together since high school, well more than half. It also isn’t like they haven’t been alone together before. Although, that normally involves less clothing and sobriety. 

She goes to open the door, seeing he emptied the grocery bag and put everything away neatly. She is now in her pajamas, because today was defiantly a not seeing real humans day. He’s backed away into the hall as she stands with her back to her bedroom door. “One date.”

“One date,” he mimics. 

“No more base.” He smiles down at her. 

“No more base.” Her lips finally turn up. He starts to back up and go to her front door as she slowly makes her way back to the kitchen, with a small smile on her face. She turns to him as he grabs the doorknob. 

“Hey, Bell.” He looks over at her. “When’s this date?” He smiles. 

“Whenever the hell we want.”

“How about right now?” He’s full on grinning and Clarke can’t make sense of any of this, but she likes it. Someone should slap her across the face now, she actually wants to be in Bellamy Blake’s presence. Maybe she is the moron. 

“I feel like I am over dressed.” Clarke shrugs. He’s only wearing jeans and a hoodie from Ark U. 

“You said ‘Whenever the hell we want.’” She’s full on smiling now. He glances at the couch, at the same time Clark starts to sprint towards it. He grabs her by the waist as the come crashing down onto the sofa. This is a game they have played since high school, so she guesses something’s won't change. 

She’s kicking and squirming and he's wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. When she finally calms and the two stop laughing, he grabs the remote before she can even try to reach for it. “So, Netflix and Chill?”

She whacks him on the chest. “Netflix, yes. We’ll see if you get to chill.” He laughs, and she can feel it throughout her whole body. 

They do not move from their original tangled position on the couch for the rest of the day, and if he happens to stay the night with Clarke wrapped up with him...they do not really need to tell anyone..yet. 

That is, until Octavia finds them the next morning with Raven right behind her.


	2. Some Habits Don't Need to Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She traces his face in the morning and he kisses her at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am inspired today.

Sometimes she just liked to watch him sleep. Not in a creepy, obsessive kind of way, but in a yearning, she is so in love with him that her heart is going to burst kind of way. 

She never actually thought she could be like this. This in love with a person. Some of her favorite things to do when she wakes up is to watch him. His breathing steady below her, while her fingertips graze across his nose, slowly following the curve of his cheekbones. The movement always mesmerized her. This happened almost every morning. 

She did not know why she liked to trace him, really. It was almost therapeutic. Following the lines of his body as she tried to mimic them on paper. Every time she touched him, she tried to memorize more every single part of him. Maybe it was because she had lost so many people she cared about. Maybe it was because she was a tiny bit obsessive. Maybe this is just what happens when people love someone. 

Sometimes when she draws designs on his chest, he wakes up, voice groggy as his hands mimic the same designs on her back. It’s soothing, and perfect, and wonderful. She loves lazy Sunday mornings, lying in bed, so wrapped up in their own world that Monday seems years away. 

Sometimes, when he’s making breakfast, well now them breakfast, she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. Each month it becomes a little hard to fully reach around him as her own stomach tries to topple her. She dips her fingers low, tracing the band of his sweatpants. If she plays her cards right, he sometimes forgets he’s supposed to be making breakfast. 

There are other times, when it’s him who does the tracing. Fingers running along the lines of her swelling abdomen, feather light kisses trailing lower and lower until she is squirming beneath him – always impatient. Those are some of her favorite memories. 

Then there are other times. Darker times. When he wakes up from nightmares of the car accident that took his mother, where all she can do is run her finergers along his back, calming him down. Sometimes, he returns the favor when it’s her nightmares tormenting her again. 

She doesn’t know when the tracing started. There are times when she’ll feel him drawing patterns on her hand, just as if it was second nature. There friends sometimes side-eyeing them, but he doesn’t stop. She doesn’t stop either. He always has a grin on his face, as if it’s their little secret. It really isn’t. Raven hates them for it – well not really. 

However, where she mainly traces him with her hands, he does it with his lips. He uses them to map every part of her body. Making her unravel again and again. 

Had she known this was the benefit of being married to Bellamy Blake, she may not have fought her feelings so hard, for so many years. On their wedding night, after exhaustion from the reception settled in, and they were just lying in bed, she remembers tracing the wedding band on his finger as he looked at her in aw. It was overwhelming at the time. To feel so much, all the time, and to know it wasn’t going anywhere. But, the tracing definitely started before then. Maybe when they had their first date. 

They decided to go to the beach and just look at the stars. He would point out the constellations as they lay in the back of his truck. Blankets and pillows everywhere. She remembers him grabbing her hand to point at them (not like she minded). She thinks that is what started it. When he went to put her hand down, she reached back for him, tracing his fingers until he laced their fingers together once more. 

Now, it is still aw-inspiring, but it is normal. When their daughter is born, they both trace her noes, toes, and tummy. When Clarke holds her, Bellamy kisses her shoulder then her hand, then their daughters nose. They both can’t help it, their versions of mapping the other.

Maybe it’s a way to reassure them that this is real. Maybe it’s rude to continue to pitch someone to make sure they are still there. So tracing is there way of checking reality. 

Either way, she still traces a part of him every morning, and he still kisses a part of her every night, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Terrible At Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the middle of studying, didn't read it over, I'll edit it later. I really just wanted to get something up.

Sometimes studying with Bellamy is the best idea she has ever had. She can bounce ideas off him whenever she wants. He gets her snacks when she is hungry, and reminds her to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus, he is the ultimate foot warmer during the cold November nights, and he is pretty good at keeping her on track. It’s not like organic chemistry is going to study itself. 

But sometimes, the one, very big problem with studying with Bellamy Blake is that he can also be distracting – very distracting. It’s not really his fault. He sometimes likes to tap his pencil to whatever beat is in his head. He sometimes adds humming to the mix. Other times, he stares at her for a little too long. Not like she minds him looking at her, but it’s distracting, okay?

Other times, he decides that 40 degrees is not actually that cold, and he wears his stupid form fitting black t-shirt that really really accentuates his biceps. And, how exactly is a girl supposed to study when he’s wearing that? 

The big problem is that Clarke never knew which Bellamy she was going to get. The very distracting one or the the study tyrant. It just so happened today was one of those days that Bellamy Blake decided to be the most distracting human being in existence. It started as a normal Thursday night. Clarke was sprawled on her, no their, bed with her hair in a messy bun, wearing one of Bellamy’s oversized shirts. It was her senior year of college and they were way passed the having to look good for each other phase in their relationship. Her books were sprawled out over the entire bed with the sheets bunched up over the edge. 

He walked in with a box of pizza unannounced and was wearing his damn black shirt again. Clarke’s eyes snapped up to meet his, her headphones still on full volume. She saw his mouth moving, but didn’t actually hear a word he said. Was it the music or the biceps? The world may never know. 

Bellamy was used to dazed and confused Clarke. Dazed and confused Clarke was adorable. He said as much once, but that ended with a pillow to the face. He sometimes caught her staring at him, normally he thought it was due to the insane amount of pressure she continued to put upon herself – even though she was in her senior year of college. 

He asked her to move in with him over a year ago, as he went for his PHD in Ancient Roman History. He met her through his sister, and if someone had told him three years ago, he was going to end up head of heals in love with Clarke “the princess” Griffin he probably would have killed over from laughing so hard. 

However, here he is three years later, living with her. He sometimes cannot believe his life or luck. Today is their two year anniversary and he knew she was going to forget. He wore her favorite shirt, he wasn’t an idiot, he knew how she looked at him in it, got her her favorite pizza – veggies, pineapple, and ham. And had a very relaxing plan for them for the rest of the night. But first, he needed to get her to stop studying. The good news is, he knows how to be distracting. 

Clarke watched as he put the pizza next to the barely used desk. It was covered in scrubs and notebooks that she continuously threw on it. She could tell he was up to something. Putting her headphones down she sat up on the bed, pushing the computer to the side. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you for a few more hours. What time is it?”

“It’s a little past 7’o clock.” 

“So..what are you doing home so early?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, obviously skeptical. 

A small grin spread across Bellamy’s face. “I think you needed a little break.”

Clarke sighed, “Bell, you know I have finals in two weeks. I just want to get these orgo notes done and pass out.” 

“Well, Princess, that is why I brought you food. You know? So, you don’t have to go out and get it. You’re welcome.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, still skeptical of his motives. It wasn’t like Bellamy didn’t bring her food or pack her lunch sometimes. Octavia had warned her ahead of time, that he was basically a mother hen. She didn’t mind, she was kind of in love with it. But, Bellamy hated vegetable, pineapple pizza and Clark knew it. He never went near the stuff. Half the time they compromised by getting half and half, but for him to get a full one…he wanted something. 

Clarke unfolded her legs out from under her, heading towards the pizza as Bellamy made himself comfortable on their bed. They really needed an upgraded. While Clark had no problem fitting on a full size bed, Bellamy had a tendency to fill up the entire thing. She grabbed the box and settled down next to him as he pushed her books to the floor. 

“Bell! What gives?”

“I told you, it is time to take a study break.” He reached for the box as Clarke scooted in next to him. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would have probably fought harder. 

“Okay, only until we finish the pizza and one episode of Jessica Jones.” 

“Deal.” He handed her a slice of pizza, with the box balancing precariously in their laps. He set up Netflix and Clarke slowly began to relax. 

Half-way through the episode she felt Bellamy watching her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile, one of those smiles he only reserves for special occasions, as if his world starts and stops with her. She paused the episode (just for a second) and turned to him. 

“Yes?” 

“Happy anniversary, Clarke.” Her eyes widened and he moved the pizza box so he could get closer to her and kiss her on the cheek. 

Clarke brought her face to her hands, “Shit, I totally forgot.” Bellamy laughed. 

“I knew you would.” He wrapped his arm around her as he re-adjusted them on the bed, officially kicking off the comforter. He brought her close, wrapping himself around her until she was tucked right up into his chest. He then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead and move the computer so that they could finish watching. 

She could tell he wasn’t mad or even disappointed. If anything he seemed completely content with this completely domestic situation. 

“Let’s finish watching the episode.”

Clarke gave him a quick kiss right above his heart and smiled. “Okay.”

Clarke turned around, wrapping his arms around his waste so that her back was now against his chest. He had spread out to take up the whole bed again, with their legs tangled and warm. The computer had migrated right next to Clarke’s head. 

“Hey Bell?”

“Hmmmm..?”

“I love you.” She felt Bellamy smile into her neck, placing a quick kiss there. 

“I love you too, Clark, but please start the damn show.” Clarke lips curved into a smile of their own as she felt him squeeze her a little tighter against him. 

Maybe it wasn’t the fanciest anniversary, but it was one she was going to remember for years to come.


	4. Part I: Law Firm AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy Blake is an annoying pompous jackass, well that's what Clarke thought. Even big shots need help from associates once in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this half-asleep, I think maybe 3 parts. I have some ideas for this one thanks to inspiration from my actual law life.

Eyes drooping. Head nodding off. Vision going blurry around the edges. Done, doesn’t even begin to describe the state Clark Griffin, work-a-holic is in. Dead tired could even be considered an understatement.

What is worse is that she is the last in the office, with the janitor even calling it quits at least 5hrs ago. It’s not her fault she got behind on this memo. First year associates at giant law firms don’t really get to sleep. Plus, she wants to make partner in the next ten years. Sleep is for the weak anyway.

Her biggest problem isn’t this damn memo either. No. It’s friggen Bellamy Blake. He’s not even in her division, but he finds ways to always snipe work from her. He’s a junior partner at the firm, but he acts like a five-year old. She honestly can’t stand him and she has no idea how he even has a job.

Yes, he’s attractive, and smooth, and pretty much always gets what he wants. In fact, Clarke is pretty sure he has slept with every female in the office. But, what makes matters worse is that he is so damn good as his job. How can someone who actually sleeps be this good at their job?

Clarke is running on coffee and caffeine pills to get by, and he comes in bright and early and even leaves work early on some days. To be fair, most of the time he is in arbitrations and multi-million dollar mediations, but there has to be paperwork, right?

Clarke jerks herself awake when she hears mild cursing coming from Bellamy’s gorgeous office. How did he even get an office with such a view? It’s not like he’s a senior partner or something. Clarke slowly makes her way towards the noise, it’s not like she is getting anymore work done tonight anyway.

The office is dark, as she makes her way through the cubicles towards the sound of a very pissed off male voice. When she finally arrives in front of Bellamy’s open door, she see’s basically nothing-other than Bellamy Blake on all fours with paper everywhere.

Clarke doesn’t know what gets into her. Tomorrow she’ll blame the insomnia, but she decides to do the decent person thing.

“Need help, Blake?” Bellamy’s head shoots up, obviously under the impression that the office was empty. She really doesn’t blame him. She thought it was empty too.

He looks back down at the papers and then back up at her. For once he looks just as miserable and exhausted as her. He stands up, leaving the papers strewn across the floor. Clarke has been in Bellamy’s office before. It’s normally prestine. One could even eat off the floor, but right now, it looked like a tornado just demolished the entire thing.

He plasters an obviously forced grin on his face. “Everything is fine Ms. Griffin. You shouldn’t be here so late.” Clarke crosses her arms.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be if I didn’t have this stupid memo to finish for Kane tomorrow.” Bellamy’s lips twitch up, and she notices, maybe, a spark in his eye.

“You’re working on Kane’s memo for that..” he makes a waving motion in the air.

“Yeah, that..” Clarke mimics his waiving motion. “case.”

“Yeah, his big case or whatever.” Bellamy’s voice comes out more strained than usual. For someone who is always filled with so much confidence and bravodo, Clark almost feels bad for him. “Listen, I have a lot of work to catch up on Griffin, so if I were you, I’d call it a night.”

“We all know associates don’t sleep. Plus, we’re supposed to do the partners bitch work. It’s like a right of passage.”

“If Kane’s having you work on the Vector case, I don’t really think you’re getting bitch work.” That statement was probably the nicest thing Bellamy had ever said to her. Well if his implication that she was competent enough to not get bitch work, was actually what he meant.

“Yeah, well, memo-ing get’s boring, and I am currently ahead. I just wanted to finish before I went home this weekend. But, you look like you need me more.” Bellamy ran his hand through his hair several times, looking at the destruction around him. The only light coming from his computer and desk lamp. If he wasn’t such a jackass all the time, Clark would almost pity him, almost.

Bellamy stuttered. Woah, Bellamy never stutters, he must really be screwed. He cleared his throat, almost looking pained, “Yeah, yeah I can use the help.”

Clarke took in a deap breathe. It wasn’t like she needed more work, but looking at Bellamy on the verge of a mental breakdown was kind of disenheartening. “Okay, what do you need.” He looked her again, as if he was forgetting she was there. Looking at the papers around his feet.

“I need 5 copies of each of the evidence admittance forms and…,” he looks around the room as if lost for words, “blue paper, for the briefs.”

Clark put her hand to her head in a salute, trying to lighten the mood. “Roger that boss.” Bellamy moves carefully over the paperwork and picks up what he needs, while Clark pulls up the evidence forms on his desktop. The two worked in silence for about an hour before Clark completed her tasks.

At this point Bellamy was wearing glasses and sitting in one of his clients chairs, reading over some deposition (she guessed). “What else do you need?” He jumped, probably forgetting she was even there.

“What time is it?” Clark hadn’t thought to look at the time herself, resigning herself that sleep was just not going to happen.

“Ummm..3:35am.” Bellamy cursed under his breathe.

“When do these need to go in?”

“By 7am.” He stood up to grab the papers, mumbling to himself. Clark caught a few words, something about fax machines and technology. She couldn’t help the small smile the graced her lips. He seemed to notice.

He glanced down at her. He was unfairly tall compared to her 5'5 frame. “You should go home. Thank you for the work, Ms. Griffin.”

“It’s Clark.” He grinned, a real one this time.

“Bellamy.”

“Yeah, I know.” His grin widened. He still looked tired as hell, and he was still a jack-ass, but she liked “thank you’s” no matter who they were from. Especially when she was sleep deprived.

“Let me fax these to the clerk’s office and I’ll drive you home.” It was Clark’s turn to stutter. Being alone with Bellamy Blake was not only unprofessional, but a bad idea. Not like she couldn’t control herself, but she also didn’t really know him.

He must have seen her hesitancy, “Let me at least comp your taxi.”

“Yeah, okay..that would be great, thanks.” Clark may be making bank at this law firm, but she wasn’t going to give up a free ride. The two walked outside in companionable silence, misery, and exhaustion.

The taxi arrived right when they got to the sidewalk. Bellamy surprised her again by opening the door for her, adding potential gentleman to her running list of Bellamy Blake character traits. 

“Thanks, Clarke.” Clarke slid into the seat.

“Anytime.” Clarke grabbed the taxi door to close it, but Bellamy held it open for a second longer. He looked at her, like actually looked at her, as if he was trying to figure something out. Maybe he thought she was trying to use him for a promotion. Networking her way to the top, using her families good name.

“I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yep. Night, Bellamy.”

“Good night, Clarke,” and he closed the door behind her. As the taxi drove off she saw him standing on the side walk, watching the taxi go out of site. 

Clarke made is back to her apartment. Pulled off her shoes and made a beeline to her room. Not bothering to change she passed out the second her head hit the pillows,  but not before picture a pair of soulful brown eyes staring at her as if she was someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law school rules my life and I hate everything, so enjoy.


	5. Part II: Law Firm AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever, blame law school. This will be between three and five parts. I know this is a short update, and all mistakes are mine, I'm already nodding off writing this.

It had been several weeks since, what Clarke is referring to as ‘the incident,’ occurred. Bellamy and her had basically gone back to normal, well kind of.

He no longer teased her or came by her desk. In fact, she had not seen a whole lot of him lately – she assumed it was because of the case he had been working on the pass couple of months. Clarke and the whole office have of course heard about the botched merger and the insane settlement that has now been going on for almost two months. She almost pitied him, almost.

Clarke’s long nights continued, and Bellamy’s office door remained shut. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she did something wrong, that is until she got the email.

\----

9:00 a.m:  
Bellamy Blake:  
cc’ Marcus Kane

Please meet me in my office in an hour. I need you to confirm some statutes for me and find me some precedent for this case by e.o.b.d.

\----

Clarke read the e-mail several more times, trying to decipher old person speak. “The hell is E.O.B?” She turned to her cube mate Jasper, who was typing aware furiously at his laptop, probably playing Minecraft again. How the partners never caught him, would remain a mystery.

“Hey, Jasper,” he quickly looked up from the screen, eyebrows raised, pen in his mouth, “What’s E.O.B.D.?”

He let the pen drop out of his mouth as he responded: “End. Of. Business. Day.” Clarke brought her hand to her face, of course.

She gave Jasper a smile, “Thanks Jas.”

“Anytime,” and he went back to his game. Clarke let out a puff of frustration. She had never worked under Bellamy before – yes she worked under junior partners, she’s an associate, she works under everyone, but Bellamy always refused help unless Kane made him. Clarke just assumed Bellamy was a masochist.

She stood up from her desk, sliding her feet back into her black pumps – she was going to take all the height she could get – and marched off to Bellamy’s office, notepad in hand. Per usual the past few weeks his door was closed.

His secretary, Echo, gave her a weird look and paged Bellamy.

“Mr. Blake, your 9:15am is here.” Clarke would never understand why a secretary was needed for such a basic task, like why couldn’t she just knock? He knew she was coming. It took everything Clarke had not to role her eyes.

“Mr. Blake will see you now.” Echo gave Clarke another once over and nodded her in. 

Clarke walked into Bellamy’s office not really knowing what to expect. Where there were once mounds of paperwork hiding the entire floor, now was a pristine museum-esque work environment, that would make Harvey Spector jealous. 

“You need me to do some research for you, Mr. Blake?” Clarke decided formal was probably the better way to go, especially with the way he had been acting the past few weeks. The Bellamy Blake who called her a cab and held out her door was likely very tired and sleep deprived fluke.

Bellamy pushed a small manila folder towards her, not taking his eyes off the screen. “This is part of the Jaha merger. I need you to sign some confidentiality agreements. I have sent you the statute and case numbers that I need looked into, along with instructions. I have also sent you all the documents the clients have handed to me so far, plus several drafts of the settlement agreement.”

"What happened to the Model Rules of Ethic's? You know attorney-client privilege?"

Bellamy finished typing on his computer, and finally looked up from his screen, a smirk gracing his features. "They are extra precautions. The Jaha's and the firm prefer to leave nothing to chance." Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Bellamy watched as Clarke approached the desk to grab the folder. Quickly skimming through the paperwork, Clark looked right back at him. “Could you please define what you need by the end of the day and what qualifies as end of day?”

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, the first signs of exhaustion evident on his face – not like she cared. “If you could have the statutes and precedent along with their case associations in the proper format on my desk, before 5pm that would be great. The rest of the material can wait until tomorrow morning.” He stood up, “Welcome to the team Clarke.” He extended his hand and on reflex Clarke shook it, and if the handshake lasted a little longer than usual, who was she to judge.

Clark’s lipped quirked up, “I look forward to working with you, Bellamy,” at that he let a genuine smile grace his face, and if she thought she wouldn’t mind seeing more of it..well, she wouldn’t judge that either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Bellarke. I tend to write CaptainSwan, so let's see how this goes.


End file.
